Luke Norris
|othernames=Bro (by Charles) |species=Human |gender=Male |height=1.76 meters |mass=78 kilograms |hair=Brown (consistently dyed green) |eyes=Brown |skin=Fair |weapons=Gun |occupation=Waiter |family members=*Hailey Norris (mother) *Alex Norris (father) *Christina Norris (sister) *Debbie Norris (stepmother) |affiliation=Armies of Organa (indirectly)}} Major Luke Arcturus Norris (b. July 15, 1995), also known as finaldamnation on Instagram, is a male student at Tower Placement School, the brother of Christina Norris, the current love interest of Charles, and a friend of Valiera Nelson. He held the rank of major in the Armies of Organa during the School War. Biography Early life Luke Norris was born on July 15, 1995 to Hailey and Alex Norris. Unfortunately, Hailey left him when he was ten months old, due to divorce. He is several years older than his half sister, Christina. He also briefly had a third brother through his mother, but he died from an ailment as an infant, saddening Luke who only met him once. He has also lost two cousins to the void, the first one died from a shooting and appeared on the news, the second one of unknown causes. Luke had a horrible reaction to seeing his cousin's death. Elementary school Little League In kindergarten, Norris played baseball for a team called the Little League. He claimed to be cleverer than most of the other students there, though under what pretense he has for saying this is unknown. Continuation In first grade, Luke Norris met a girl named Valiera Nelson, who he remembered as being very ornery, but also very talented and witty. In third grade, Luke's father Alex remarried and Luke had a stepmother, Debbie. In the same year, he also met a musical celebrity he was already fond of, Marilyn Manson. Meeting Emily Watson While in fifth grade, he got into a fight with Emily Watson and left a scratch on her hilt, an encounter which was never reported. Whatever happened during the confrontation made Norris despise Watson. This made Helen McKeen fear him, indicating that, like most of his friends, he may have always been intimidating and a bad person to have as an enemy. In the same year, he encountered an actor named at a restaurant called . Junior high In 2008, on Thanksgiving, he lured several adults into a fencing match, since one of the visitors had brought a stash of swords. He claimed it was a "free-for-all". During the second semester, he was stalked by a girl named Aspen, who evidently was either unaware or did not care that he was homosexual. She continually attempted to encounter him deliberately, and at the end of the year he had a restraining order put on her. The following year, in October, he joined Instagram, taking the username finaldamnation. At some point before this, Luke learned that his Intelligence Quotient was at a high score of one hundred twenty-nine. He also met , , and at various points in his life. After junior high Janitor at Lagoon Amusement Park In the summer of 2010, Luke Norris took up a job as a janitor at Lagoon Amusement Park. Switching to Tower Placement School Eventually, Luke transferred to Tower Placement School on August 21, 2010, filling out an application with his stepmother Debbie shortly beforehand. He almost immediately took up work at , a buffet where he “mostly just served drinks and mopped”. During his education at Tower Placement, Norris did not really befriend other students, having an "inner circle" that consisted of Jake Morello, four or five unidentified males and two unnamed females. In the mix, he also met a gangster named Carl Alex. Luke once had an affair, which he later lied about, even to Charles. At the beginning of eleventh grade, in the beginning half of December 2010, he met Charles on a bench outside a restaurant, the two only spoke briefly as Charles was nearly done eating his food and was proceeding back to Tower Placement. Norris quickly developed a crush on him, but Charles was initially oblivious to Norris' feelings about him. Charles was cordial to him, they only encountered each other twice. In the mix, Norris also met Steven Thompson, the two got off to a good beginning as Thompson mentioned him as “an old friend” in February of 2012. School War Battle of GT-1 Base and aftermath When the School War began in May, Luke Norris joined the fleet that airlifted Steven Thompson, Summer Petersen, and Andrew Hendersen from an arena where they would have been put to death. He then joined the Armies of Organa under Thompson as the war began. At some point afterwards, Norris also discovered someone named “nightrage8521” on Instagram, who was Valiera Nelson and, unbeknownst to Norris, a Girl-Team major and Charles' crush. Eventually, Norris encountered Charles a second time, where Norris kept trying to talk to him. While Charles was both touched and annoyed by this, he still seemed to agree with most of Luke's statements. Bonding with Charles On April 27, Norris encountered Charles in the hallway again and he comforted him about Valiera Nelson and asked him what was on his iPod. When Charles told him what was on his iPod and explained how Nelson “disappeared”, Norris realized that the same girl he had encountered on Instagram may be Valiera. He showed Charles her profile and realized, to his utter shock, that they were the same person. He realized that his cyber idol and Charles' crush were the same person (which may have irritated him since he himself had a crush on Charles). They realized that along with Nelson, they had dozens of similarities. Norris, however, refused to give Charles his address since he barely knew him, though he did tell him his school schedule. The two of them sat and just stared at each other until the bell rang, both immersed in their own thoughts. On Tuesday, Norris met up with Charles at Gate 14. First Battle of Tower Placement As Luke Norris began bonding with Charles, the First Battle of Tower Placement ensued. As a bullet whizzed past him, he violently threw a member of the Girl-Team to the ground several feet away from Emily Watson, who was preparing to seek Steven Thompson. The conclusion of the battle saw the Girl-Team fleeing and agreeing to a peace treaty. On the last day of school, Norris and Charles shared “a really sensitive moment” together, which clearly made Norris ecstatic and Charles confused since he was still devoted to Nelson. After the war Late in July, Charles, who had been hanging out with him on a moderate-to-frequent basis, helped Luke Norris move boxes around the latter's home. In the beginning of August, Valiera Nelson began following Charles on Instagram, after Norris reminded her about him. However, when she realized it was him, she aggravated Norris by threatening Charles (though Norris eventually apologized). Charles gave her a thorough and sincere apology for their enmity during the war, which Norris ultimately attributed to them both being "in a bad place back then" and both distrustful people in general. Nelson insisted that she was used to men using or debasing her in some way, confusing Norris. Still, he was very nice to her, often giving her Instagram posts constructive feedback. Second School War Discharging from the hospital On August 11, Norris played football in the morning and broke not only four bones in his torso but his entire right leg as well, resulting in him being hospitalized while doctors helped to heal him. Charles, who had planned to go fishing with him that afternoon, came to visit him as soon as his stepmother told him what had happened, bringing him one of his favorite foods, a huge tub of raisins to eat while he lied in bed. Charles also spoke words of comfort to him and whispered song lyrics in his ear. Aware that Nelson's birthday was coming up, Norris began to fret because he wanted to discharge in time to wish her a happy birthday, as he had come to acknowledge her as one of his best friends and apparently believed Nelson, Charles, and himself, and possibly Patrick, could all be best friends and make an ideal quartet. Charles returned to the hospital right before Norris discharged and the two rode home together. The two hung out there for two hours before Charles returned to his own home. Norris got his wish and he wished Nelson a happy birthday just in time, explaining when asked that he had learned of her birth date through the description on her profile and where he had been since the eleventh. The two hung out twice before the end of the summer. When Charles pointed out to Norris that school would resume in two days, he warned Charles to watch himself. He also told him several things he had learned about Nelson in order to equip him for what lied ahead. Rekindling a romance A new school year It is unknown exactly where Luke Norris was at the very beginning of the school year, he said he had been upstairs when Charles entered the building. For some reason, he approached Charles' neighborhood for the first time, seeking out Charles, who was walking home. He apologized for failing to meet up with him as agreed the night before, but Charles was very anxious, and when Norris asked him what had happened, he explained that he had encountered Valiera Nelson, "met" Miranda Patrick for the first time, encountered Chris, who begrudged him, and only gotten three classes that he wanted to take, ending his explanation by claiming that "all hell has broken loose". Norris left, saying he wasn't supposed to be there. Norris had a rough first week, often telling Charles adolescents gave him a death wish. Apparently, he befriended or was reunited with a girl named Rose Johannson and her crush Carl Alex, who he became close friends with. On Friday, Norris made a huge mistake in sixth period that disturbed Charles. That afternoon, he and Johannson met up with Charles and Norris introduced the girl to him. They also met Jamie and Wesley Denkenberger. That night, Charles demanded that Norris text him so they could discuss what he had done at school. On Monday, he was informed by Charles that the latter had seen a glimpse of Nelson and immediately realized she was in a phase where she was furious with the rest of the world, just by seeing the look in her eyes. When Norris went on Instagram, he remembered her mentioning this, at which time she yelled and cursed at the latter for no reason. He retorted that he had never done her any wrong and asked why she did not consider him a friend. However, he was subsequently blocked by Nelson. Continuation Norris continued to hang out with Charles throughout the first term of the school year, though he also spent a lot of time with Carl Alex. He also went to the playground with Charles. In early October, Alex informed Norris about the former's imminent expulsion from Tower Placement, and swore him to secrecy, prior to his departure. When Charles asked him what had happened to Alex, he initially hesitated, but when Charles reminded him they had promised to stop keeping secrets from each other, he told him that Carl Alex had fled from his former life and was presumably on the run. Eventually, Norris got Charles to hang out with him at the playground and leave the house. While they were sitting on the swings together, Norris admitted to Charles that he was very sensitive to “fart jokes” when they overheard someone mentioning it. Charles regretted agreeing to come without informing his parents (though ironically he probably just hated being caught for it). Halloween On Halloween, Luke Norris and Charles discussed their plans for which the holiday would be spent. Norris went trick or treating with his sister Christina, which he greatly enjoyed. At some point before this, Rose Johannson, being unaware of Norris' sexual preferences, tried to coerce him into non-reproductive mating, but he realized what she was trying to accomplish and bluntly told her he was gay. Forces collide On November 1, Luke Norris deduced from Charles' replies to his comments that Valiera Nelson had seen the tag and was arguing with him again. He pointed out that Nelson was acting irrational by quoting Charles, but Charles, remembering what had happened in August, politely asked him not to interfere. Norris evidently respected this request, but when he learned Charles had been fighting Natalia Thornton, he was horrified. Following the event, Norris forced Charles to tell him what danger he had been in. On November 13, he found a pin Charles owned and took it to the office to ensure it was returned to him. Dumping Charles Despite hanging out continuously in the first two months of the year, Charles' feelings for Norris were confused because of his continuing grief over Quintana's alienation and Norris' discomfort with discussing it. When Charles began hanging out with Rose Johannson, Norris felt extremely jealous. He also felt betrayed because he felt like his friend was taking his boyfriend. In a moment of weakness and insecurity, Norris ditched him. He was unimpressed with his attitude and had grown angry at him. Charles found this very confusing and tried to talk to him, to no avail. After that, their relationship simply “fell apart”. Maintaining contact Conversing online However, in December, Luke Norris and Charles talked on occasion, implying that any negative feelings on Norris' part had vanished. Norris finally spoke to him on Instagram again and asked about Val Quintana and whether it was still his ambition to compete in an English competition when chances such as those arose. Charles said that it was. Battle of Orem Much to Norris' surprise, Charles was contacted by Steven Thompson in January, who implored him to come to Masculine Quarters and join the imminent Battle of Orem. However, Charles told him he could not afford to sneak out a third time, leaving Thompson disheartened. After he hung up, Norris told him to "go get them", to which Charles expressed confusion. Norris eventually convinced him to go and accompanied him. The two teenagers arrived at Masculine Quarters about halfway through the battle. Together, they resolved to finally confront the Supreme Leader, Natalia Thornton, in order to buy the Armies of Organa time to escape. Norris helped him scale the command tower and Charles called out to Thornton and taunted her until she paid him attention and inadvertently destroyed her own command tower. Thornton swooped down to to face the teenager, during which time Norris boarded a C-Car and drove to intercept them. Charles leaped aboard just as a hatch let down by Norris closed and they sped away with the others. Tracking Will Ostler On Groundhog Day, an ambiguous Instagram follower known only as "blackhawk419" told him she had no idea what the holiday was. This baffled him, prompting blackhawk419 to confess that she was only eight years of age. Deciding to let her parents see to the issue, Norris chose not to report her. Instead, he answered her question and warned her to watch herself. On February 23, Norris sent Charles a link to a website that he hoped would help him learn more of Will Ostler. Around this time, Valiera Nelson realized she had been cruel to him and unblocked his Instagram account, though he would not discover this for some time. Temporary promotion In March, Norris approached Vincent Organa and asked if he could try out for a holding rank in the Armies of Organa, the Decemahead, until Summer Petersen was located. Vincent hesitated, but he still agreed to test his skills. Norris passed his tests and was given the rank he requested, allowing him to better serve the Boy-Team. Infiltration of GT-3 Base Shortly afterwards, Luke Norris lost his position in the Decemahead when Summer Petersen was located and brought back into the picture. Second Battle of Tower Placement After Tower Placement Charles' confession After the end of the war, Charles confessed to Luke Norris that he had realized the real purpose of the Boy-Team and Girl-Team after witnessing the Cavaliers' liberation and that, coupled with Val Quintana's indifference to whom he joined and his own commitment to the Armies of Organa, finally compelled him to openly join the organization until he found his own living quarters the following year. Norris approved of his decision and told him he had lost his rank as a member of the Decemahead. Charles' eighteenth birthday Charles became of age less than two weeks after the Cavaliers' defeat. For his birthday, he invited several people, including Luke Norris. To his surprise, Norris was unable to attend because he was sick in bed, much to the chagrin of them both. In the later half of the party, Norris was contacted in his bed by Charles, who told him what was going on. Valiera Nelson, who had attended the party with her family, realized that Norris didn't chase them away even when he shut out two nice people without provocation and later cyberbullied them, which Charles then realized she was talking about herself. Norris forgave her immediately. He and Charles then shared a moment together as they watched Valiera Nelson's siblings on the playground equipment, and they agreed everything was working out. Norris himself would become of age in a matter of weeks. Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle Luke was one of the individuals who accompanied Steven Thompson to the Cave of the Gargoyle in 2016, at which point he had lost Charles to Valiera Nelson, though the details are unknown. He offered Zira a chance to surrender the prisoners (Vincent Organa, Helen McKeen, and GTR-10), but when she responded by ordering her men into position, the fleet converged. Norris flew with Nelson and Charles. Nelson's ship was shot down in the battle and for a moment it appeared that they would not be able to defeat Zira's fleet. Like his fellows, he was given sixty thousand dollars of reward money by the U.S. Government for his contributions to toppling the International Alliance. It is unknown what became of him afterwards. Physical description Luke Norris was a strong, healthy, and fit teenager. He is slender and weighs 172 pounds. He is described as being 5'9.5" and has blonde hair and intense brown eyes along with dark brown eyebrows. He is well known for continuously dyeing his hair green. He is known to wear earrings on occasion. Luke wears black-colored shoes and is usually seen wearing ripped jeans and T-shirts. Personality and traits Luke Norris was strong, intelligent, and sophisticated. Luke was also slightly unhinged, which made him even harder to read but also left him prone to isolationism and vulgar jokes. He was also intelligent, he was able to avoid contact with Aspen when she was trying to encounter him deliberately. He seemed to have possessed a superb mental control that contrasted sharply with his passionate and impulsive nature. He also loved basketball and tennis, and especially boxing, and claims he has basketball posters all over his bedroom walls. His mysterious facade is bolstered by his refusal to speak to individuals he does not already know, and by rarely showing any emotions at all, as he does not emotionally react to narrowly anything apart from anything he found disgusting. He is actually quite sensitive to “fart jokes”, even mentioning it with distaste when he and Charles overheard someone mentioning it at the playground. While he was extremely witty and talented, Luke was also very arrogant, which is arguably his greatest weakness. His greatest weakness is that, when pushed, it is nearly impossible for him to swallow his pride, though he usually keeps his anger in check. Still, he was vicious towards those he hated, sometimes unjustifiably. Despite occasionally coming off as arrogant and self-focused, Luke has, ultimately, has always had good intentions. He would do anything for those he cared about, showing particular loyalty to Charles. He seems to be a kind-hearted person at his core, and emphasizes with Valiera Nelson's problems and knows her spite towards him is not justified, as he has never actually done her any wrong. He also has good judgment, as he was one of the first people to realize Charles and Valiera Nelson would make a good couple, and he chose at the last second not to report "blackhawk419" for uncovering her breaking the law in secret, as he believed it was her parents' job to enforce their offspring's obedience. Luke is also brave. He was the first to want to participate in the Battle of Orem. However, this also seemed to make him blunt, though sometimes justifiably, such as when he stood up to Rose Johannson when she tried to coerce him to mate with her. Luke is has vaped twice in his life and he loves marijuana. However, he claims to have never smoked a cigarette in his life. Luke is fond of Marilyn Manson, Rob Zombie, the Prodigy, and Musicore, and dislikes Krewella. Luke's favorite food is raisins, he claims he could eat them for every meal and Charles brought him some when he was hospitalized in 2012. He is also known to be fond of sushi, though he doesn't seem to have a specific preference on what kind it is, and he also enjoys potatoes and peas, much like Charles. He is also known to enjoy grape tomatoes. Luke is confirmed to be heterosexual, though it is unclear if he was interested in anyone other than Charles. Given he had an affair he was embarrassed about, it is a possibility. He also thinks that everyone is at least somewhat cute in their own way. Talents and abilities Luke Norris possessed a considerable level of strength, as shown when he shoved someone to the floor and dragged a cart with several large metal objects on it with three fingers on his left hand, both with seemingly little effort. Luke was also extremely logical and had a mind for tactical thinking, this coupled with the fact that he possessed an Intelligence Quotient of 129. Luke's skills were best-suited in sports. He was very skilled at baseball, demonstrating an early mastery of the game in kindergarten. He is also an accomplished football player and has proven himself competent when it comes to hockey. He was also skilled at hiking and fishing. Relationships Behind the scenes D. Isaac Thomas based Luke Norris very loosely off his gay high school love interest, who shared Thomas' high ambitions and sophisticated and shortsighted nature as an adolescent (and possibly a love for Language Arts and several more means of similarities between Luke and his maker). Like Valiera Nelson, Preston Rumsworth, and a few others, Luke's role in the books is entirely omitted from the graphic novels. However, a Boy-Team member seen fighting in the First Battle of Tower Placement in the graphic novelization of heavily resembled Luke. On July 15, [2019, D. Isaac Thomas confirmed that this is in fact Luke. Appearances * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:1995 births Category:American individuals Category:Born in July Category:Boy-Team members Category:Charles' romantic relationships Category:Fobbles Category:Homosexuals Category:Instagram users Category:IQ 129 Category:Males Category:Overweight individuals Category:Tower Placement students Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Waiters Category:Decemahead members